howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothless (Books)
|Faction = Hairy Hooligan Tribe Kingdom of the Wilderwest |Status = Alive |Location = Isle of Berk (formerly) Island of Tomorrow (currently) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Fight a Dragon's Fury |Gallery = |Source = Book|Age = 5 or 6 (as said in How to be a Viking)}} Toothless is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's hunting dragon in the ''How to Train Your Dragon'' book series and is the dragon protagonist. Toothless is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, although it was originally believed that he was a Common or Garden Dragon. Biography ''Training and Facing the Green Death At the eastern coast of Berk is an area known as Wild Dragon Cliff, Hiccup uses a Dragon basket to capture a Dragon for himself. Fishlegs escapes the area without a Dragon, meaning he is at risk of exile. Hiccup runs back in to the cave to get another for him and the two leave with a Dragon each (Horrorcow and Toothless). After returning home, Hiccup attempts to train Toothless based on advice from Gobber, but this turns out to be problematic as Toothless's disobedience causes Hiccup's many attempts to fail, eventually forcing him to resort to pampering. During practice for hunting with Fishlegs, Toothless finally agrees to be cooperative on the condition that he is told one joke for every fish he catches. On Thor's Thursday, during the final part of the rite of passage, Toothless offends Fireworm (Snotlout's Dragon) and there is a huge fight between them all. This means that the younger Vikings have all failed their rite and will be exiled. However, it is not long before two giant Sea Dragons arrive with a storm and Hiccup is turned to for help to speak with the Dragon. When Hiccup tells the Elders of the remaining Dragon's plan to eat them all, Hiccup decides to use this time to gather the boys and their Dragons together and come up with a plan to stop the Green Death from killing anyone. Toothless decides not to go along with this as he thinks the plan is suicidal and he dislikes the giant Dragon a great deal. The plan seems to be working until Hiccup is swallowed whole by the Green Death. Toothless wrestles with himself, wanting to leave for survival but ultimately feels a sense of loyalty to Hiccup. He ends up saving him by making the Green Death sneeze, though the little Dragon got injured in the process when the Green Death swiped a claw at him. It is here where Toothless receives a scar above his heart, just as the dragons of the previous Hiccups have one. Hiccup plugs up the fire holes while inside the Green Death, leading to his explosion. A stray tooth flies through the air toward Hiccup, but Stoick saves him by throwing his shield in from of him. Stoick notices Toothless's wound and pon seeing himself bleeding, Toothless passes out. Two days pass and Hiccup wakes up to find that Toothless has "died" from his wounds. Hiccup correctly guesses he is only in a sleep coma and goes to save him from being burnt at a traditional Viking funeral. Hiccup is recognized as a hero for his efforts and Toothless is saved from the fire. Hunting for the Treasure of G.G. Toothless, as well as the other Hunting Dragons of the Hairy Hooligan Viking Novices go out on a boat for a 'Swordfighting at Sea', a part of the Pirate Training Program. Hiccup and Dogsbreath the Duhbrain spar with sheathed swords. However, Dosgbreath gets riled up beyond reason and tries to kill Hiccup. Toothless tried to intervene by biting Dogsbreath on the rear. Just as Dogsbreath is about to kill Hiccup, a mysterious coffin floating at sea rams into the ship, sinking it. All the boys, with the dragons flying make it back to Berk, along with the coffin. Later, the coffin is determined to be that of Grimbeard the Ghastly, a famous historical Viking from whom Hiccup is descended. The Hooligans open the coffin and find a sickly and water-logged Alvin, the poor-but-honest-farmer. Alvin convinces Stoick and the Hooligans to go to the Isle of the Skullions to search for Grimbeard's treasure. The Viking Novices practice with their Hunting dragons, who are able to sniff out treasure. However, Toothless only manages to flush out three rabbits, and find an old spoon and a Turnip. Likewise, on the Isle of the Skullions, Toothless is also unsuccessful at sniffing out treasure, and instead sniffs out a gigantic Limpet shell. Snotlout and Fireworm instead find the treasure chest. When the Hooligans open it, a booby-trap is released, and Toothless is one of the first dragons to smell it. The foul stench awakens the Skullions and the Hooligans desperately flee back to the shore and the ship. The hunting dragons simply fly to safety, however, Toothless attempts to be helpful and, along with Newtsbreath, awkwardly fly Hiccup back to the ship. On the return trip to Berk, all the dragons except Toothless fly ahead home. Alvin cages Toothless aboard the ''Lucky Thirteen by placing a heavy barrel over him. This prevents him from raising the alarm when Alvin's Outcasts sneak aboard the ship and capture the Hooligans and the treasure. Toothless tries mightily to escape and finally tips the barrel over and rolls - still in the barrel - right into Alvin's legs, who was just about to kill Hiccup. The heroic Battle of Lucky Thirteen ensues, the Hooligans regaining their freedom. Ultimately the Hooligans won, but the black currant wine spills which turns out to be highly flammable. It catches fire and the Lucky Thirteen bursts into flames very rapidly and sinks. Most of the Hooligans and Outcasts get to safety on the Hammerhead, except Hiccup, Alvin, and Fishlegs. They sink beneath the waves along with the Lucky Thirteen, trapped in an air pocket within the upturned ship. Toothless joins them, though he is not at risk of drowning. The air pocket rapidly dwindles. Hiccup sends out Toothless to see how far down they have sunken. According to Toothless, they are too deep to swim to the surface, but there is a cave with air closer by. Alvin complains that Toothless is taking a long time, and Fishlegs defends him. Using the last bit of air, Hiccup grabs Fishlegs and guides him, with Toothless leading the way. Alvin follows along as well. They resurface inside a cave deep below the sea's surface, but has breathable air and is even lit by luminescent Electricsquirms. Still in a near impossible predicament, Toothless puts his treasure-sniffing skill to use and finds a door with Grimbeard's writing on it, leading to another cavern. Alvin forces Hiccup to open the door, and it leads to a vast cavern full of treasure. Alvin stops Hiccup and Fishlegs from leaving, and vows to kill Hiccup. They swordfight. Hiccup is at a disadvantage because his right arm is dislocated. He yells at Toothless to grab him a sword, since most of them in the cavern are much too large and ornate to be useful. Toothless grabs a small, plain sword as it is the only one he can carry. He gives it to Hiccup, who suddenly discovers that he is a left-handed sword fighter. Suddenly a Monstrous Strangulator rears out of the treasure and eats Alvin. It grabs Hiccup as well, but the boy tricks him into stabbing himself with his poisoned tail. Hiccup and Fishlegs leave the cavern with Toothless' help, since dragons can breathe out oxygen. The three return to the surface of the ocean and back to Berk, vowing never to talk about the hidden treasure. ''Conflict with the Romans As with the other Hunting Dragons, Toothless accompanied Hiccup on a 'Board-an-Enemy-Ship' lesson on the Sea-Known-As-Woden's-Bathtub. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Toothless ride aboard ''The Hopeful Puffin, with instructions to board a Peaceable fishing boat and capture a Peaceable helmet. Snotlout and Dogsbreath - aboard the Sparrowhawk - ram into Hiccup's ship and send it spinning off course into the fog. Hiccup asks Toothless to keep an eye out for danger such as Sharkworms, but Toothless is defiant and refuses to do as told. He has an argument with Hiccup to which Hiccup must apologize. Fishlegs, in a panic about Sharkworms, accidentally boards a Roman Ship in the fog and gets captured. Hiccup boards the ship to save him, leaving Toothless "on strike". After the boys encounter trouble while escaping and Hiccup yells, Toothless flies to his aid and attacks a centurion. The boys and Toothless escape, but at the last moment, the Thin Prefect throws a net and captures Toothless. The Romans toss him in a deep dark cell in a small cage with little to eat at Fort Sinister. Hiccup and Fishlegs are also captured and taken to the fort, where Toothless is reunited with Hiccup. With the help of a Bog-Burglar named Camicazi, they try to escape numerous times, but fail. They are then forced to fight Sharkworms in an arena, where they escape with the help of Nanodragons. The children get into a Roman Observation Balloon while also getting rid of Alvin. The balloon ends up landing on the deck of Stoick's ship. The two tribes rejoice and return home. ''Journey to Hysteria Most dragons hibernate for the Winter, and Toothless is no exception. However, he did not dig a deep enough burrow and risks sleeping for hundreds of years from the chill. Hiccup dug him up, put a coat on him, and carried him inside his clothes. During a Hunting-With-Bows-and-Arrows-on-Skis outing with the Viking Novices, Snotlout happily whips the Sabre-Tooth Driver Dragons that pulled their sleigh. When Hiccup tells Snotlout to stop, he snaps the whip at Hiccup and hits Toothless on his scaly rear inside Hiccup's coat. He emerges angrily and then everyone laughs at him - including One Eye the Driver Dragon - because he's wearing a coat. Later, Toothless goes with Hiccup on the 'Quest for the Frozen Potato', a mythical vegetable located on Hysteria. The Hysterics are having a huge feast in their Great Hall. Hiccup gets caught and is caged and hung from the ceiling. As the Hysterics fall asleep, Hiccup asks Toothless to get the key to the cage, but Toothless selfishly gorges himself first. Entirely too full, he trips on a utensil and ends up swallowing the key, as well as setting some rugs on fire. Eventually, the children and Toothless escape, encounter a Doomfang which steals the potato, and finds out that Hiccup has Vorpentitis who nearly dies. He is saved by Fishlegs. Rise of the Exterminators Toothless is with Hiccup and the rest of the young Vikings during a heat wave. He is a major part of keeping the Exterminators from conquering the Archipeligo. Hiccup sends him to drop the Fire-Stone into the volcano, which hatches into the Fire-Dragon that exterminates the Exterminators. Saving Himself from Exile with His Friends Toothless eats the Hooligans' stolen copy of ''How to Train Your Dragon by Professor Yobbish out of anger when Hiccup scolded him for not eating his spinach and driftwood. ''To America Toothless is with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi during the Friendly Intertribal Swimming Race. The Darkness of Berserk Toothless is with the rest of the Hairy Hooligans and the Bog-Burglars during their search for Camicazi. He accidentally swallows a spoon, which attaches to the the "magic stone" (which was most likely a magnet) he had eaten earlier. This gets suck in his stomach, among other things, and causes him to get sick. The items are removed later by Exellinor the Witch. The Second Dragon War Begins It is revealed that Toothless is actually one of the King's Lost Things, items to identify the new King of the Wilderwest. Hiccup picks up the rest over the course of the books. However, due to trickery and thievery, Alvin manages to steal the other nine things, leaving Toothless the only lost thing in Hiccup's possession. Hunt for the Dragon Jewel Toothless is the only Lost Thing Hiccup has left after Alvin the Treacherous confiscated the rest. Toothless also lived with Hiccup, the Windwalker, and the Wodensfang in the wild during the year between Book 9 and Book 10. The Ten Companions of the Dragonmark Toothless is a part of the Dragonmarkers, and doesn't trust Snotlout when he approaches them claiming to wish to Hiccup become king. The New Kingdom of the Wilderwest It is Toothless that brings back Hiccup's memories after he became amnesiac when hitting the mast of the boat he used to escape the Alvinsmen and their enslaved dragons. Toothless spoke to Hiccup and just from that his memories began to return in an instant, showing how strong their bond is. Physical Appearance Toothless was much smaller than any of the other young Vikings' dragons. He is a young Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, as discovered in ''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, although it was originally believed he was an incredibly small Common or Garden Dragon (although Toothless was convinced that he was a rare breed of dragon called a Toothless Daydream). As Toothless' name suggests, he has no teeth. He is portrayed as being a dark-green color with red membranes in his wings. He is also small enough to sit on Hiccup's arm with relative ease. After a battle with the Green Death, Toothless obtains an injury resulting in a small scar across his chest. Toothless is so named because he has no teeth at all. At one point he grows one but promptly loses it in a dragonfight. However, his gums and jaws are able to compensate for the lack of teeth, such that "his hard little gums could slice through the shell of an oyster and crush the claws of a crab". Toothless' eyes are described in Book 1 as being "enormous, innocent, grass-green eyes", and "enormous eyes and a sulky expression" in Book 2. In How to Speak Dragonese, Toothless is described as "a deep emerald green in color, fading to a shimmering pearl on his tummy like a mackerel, lightly sprinkled with pale brown freckles. Enormous, innocent, grass-green eyes peered out from between absurdly long eyelashes." By the beginning of Book 5, he is still thought to be "a bright green little Common-or-Garden dragon, about the size of a naughty dachshund, or a Jack Russell terrier." Personality Toothless is incredibly disobedient, and like all Dragons very selfish and ungrateful, he is nonetheless quite attached to Hiccup. However, Toothless' behavior does have its drawbacks, especially when he manages to cause the entire young generation of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to be forced into exile by starting a fight at Thor's Day Thursday celebrations. To prevent Hiccup's father from being furious over how small and average his son's dragon is, Hiccup's best friend Fishlegs comes up with a legend that Toothless is not a Common or Garden dragon, but is, in fact, a very rare breed called Toothless Daydream and is possibly an offspring of a great dragon-leader, King Daggerfangs. From then on, Toothless always claims that legend to be true. After he finds out that he is in fact a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, things only go down hill from there, in fact, he boasts so extravagantly that Stormfly checks to see if he's turning purple (the color of lies). Although selfish, Toothless is actually very attached to Hiccup. He even has a usual sleeping place in Hiccup's waistcoat. While he doesn't always listen, Toothless always manages to come through in the end. Whenever Hiccup is in trouble, he takes it upon himself to save his human. When the Red Rage attacked Flashburn's school, Toothless was temporarily overcome by power and fury. Hiccup's call for his Dragon snapped him out of it and helped his master escape. Toothless doesn't really like the idea of sharing Hiccup either. He was jealous of Wodensfang when he saw him in his spot in Hiccup's waistcoat, but they eventually become friends. Toothless also has a huge crush on Stormfly, Camicazi's Mood Dragon. He often spends time with her and tries to impress her. Like many dragons, Toothless is thought to be selfish, putting himself above others. For the most part, this is true, but he does, rarely, show selfless bravery. When Toothless is proud of himself, he may crow like a rooster, often seen saying "cock-a-doodle-doo". Toothless' favorite food is rabbit as mentioned in Book 3. He also likes onion soup, mentioned in Book 4. Weaknesses Other than his very small size, Toothless stutters when speaking Dragonese. It seems to happen on at least one word in a sentence, typically the first letter of the word. Toothless suffers from claustrophobia - fear of small spaces, and from nyctophobia - fear of the dark. He is subjected to both with the Thin Prefect of Rome (aka Alvin the Treacherous), tosses him into the deepest darkest dungeon on Fort Sinister in a tiny cage. Relationships Human Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Though Toothless is very disobedient and naughty, he still loves his human companion. This is shown numerous times such as when Toothless is captured by the Alvinsmen and he wishes for Hiccup. Their bond is so great that when Hiccup became amnesiac at the end of How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, all it took for Hiccup's memories to return in How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, was for Toothless to say "I'm Toothless." Fishlegs No-Name Toothless doesn't particularly think much about Fishlegs, but doesn't seem to mind his presence. Camicazi Toothless also doesn't think much about Camicazi, but once again doesn't really mind her presence. Stoick the Vast Toothless doesn't particularly like Stoick, as he yells at him a lot for misbehaving. Also, Stoick grabbed Toothless roughly in How to Train Your Dragon when he wanted to know where Hiccup was. Stoick also almost banishes Toothless in A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons ''when he partially eats Stoick's new throne. [Media:http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Flashburn]] Toothless Describes Flashburn as this: "For a Human he has a big nose!" Gobber the Belch Toothless also doesn't really like Gobber, as he feels that Gobber yells too much, and despises Gobber's Pirate Training Program. Snotface Snotlout Toothless hated Snotlout, as Snotlout insulted him a lot. In fact Toothless got his name when Snotlout insulted him and Hiccup while he was hibernating, saying "Hiccup the Useless and his Dragon, Toothless." Toothless has once insulted Snotlout by saying you could park a Gronckle in one of his nostrils. Toothless also doesn't trust Snotlout when he approaches the Ten Companions of the Dragonmark claiming to want to help Hiccup become King of the Wilderwest. Alvin the Treacherous Toothless hated Alvin, even when Alvin was thought to be a protagonist. Excellinor the Witch Toothless hated the witch and was also scared of her. Dragon Relationships Hiccup's Windwalker Toothless doesn't think much about the Windwalker, though he did yell at him while jumping on his head during an attack by the Dragon Rebellion in How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. Wodensfang At first, Toothless wasn't too fond of the Wodensfang as shown when they first meet and Toothless saw the Wodensfang in his usual spot inside Hiccup's Coat. Later the two dragons become friends, Toothless having immense amounts of respect for the older dragon. Wodensfang even erased Toothless's memory of his conversation with Furious so Toothless wouldn't worry. Stormfly Toothless has a huge crush on Stormlfy. Stormfly knows this and uses it to her advantage as she dared him to do risky things such as going into Excellinor the Witch's hut to steal some food. Toothless also tries numerous times to impress Stormfly, though he usually fails she pretends to be flattered. Horrorcow It is said that Horrocow is Toothless's best dragon friend. In ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, Toothless is said to play hide-and-seek with Horrorcow. Arrogance, Innocence, and Patience Toothless also doesn't think much of Arrogance, Innocence, and Patience, though he doesn't seem to mind them. Fireworm Toothless hated Fireworm, just like how he hated her owner, Snotlout. Fireworm tends to brag to Toothless with Toothless returning the favor with insults. Hookfang Toothless's opinion on Hookfang is never said in a non-vague manner. Though it can be assumed that Toothless hates Hookfang, as Hookfang scratched him when they first met. Newtsbreath Toothless hated Newtsbreath as Newtsbreath enjoyed bullying him. Ziggerastica Toothless at first, tried to EAT Ziggerastica, due to him being hungry and needing to relieve his natural dragon sadism, but when Hiccup explained to his dragon how Ziggerastica was going to free them, Toothless stopped trying to eat him. Memorable Quotes ''How to Train Your Dragon 'Okay then, eat c-c-at....CATS ARE YUMMY WANT FOOD NOW!' 'The thing about us d-d-dragons ... is we're s-s-survivors. We're no like s-s-sappy cats or d-d-dumb dogs, falling in l-l-love with their Masters and yucky things like that. Only reason we ever do what a m-m-man wants is because he's b-b-bigger than us and gives us food. ... N-n-never trust a dragon.' 'Bullies! Yellowbellies! Come closer and Toothless'll fry you to a frazzle! Toothless'll drag yer guts out and play 'em on a harp! Toothless'll... Toothless'll... Toothless'll... well, you just better not come any closer, that's all...!' 'C-can Toothless kill them? P-p-please? Just this once?' 'S-s-said I was a newt with wings. S-s-said I was an incontinent bunny r-r-rabbit. T-t-toothless going to k-k-kill her. Toothless going to s-s-scratch her to death. T-t-toothless going to - '' All right. Toothless help you. B-b-but NOT because me being n-n-nice or anything yucky.... Us d-d-dragons cruel and mean. But we do love a joke. Tell me NOW. Is that the best you can do? It's p-p-pathetic. Hopeless. U-u-useless. You N-N-Nightmares think you're so cruel but you're sloppy as scallops. You N-N-Nightmares think you're so cruel but you're as sloppy as scallops. ... And Y-Y-YOU, are a r-r-rabbit-hearted, s-s-seaweed-brained, w-w-winkle-eating SNOB. Dragons are S-S-SELFISH. Dragons are heartless and we have no m-m-mercy. That's what makes us survivors. Cock-a-doodle-doo! ''How to Speak Dragonese 'You V-v-Vikings are as m-m-mad as mackerel.' How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse 'Toothless D-D-DELICATE, sensitive ... not like YOU, you, big, white, gormless mountain gorilla ...''' Appearances References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:King's Lost Things Category:Sea Dragon Class Category:Dragon Characters from the Books Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Dragons Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Be a Pirate - Dragons Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Dragons Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Dragons Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Dragons Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Characters Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury - Dragons Category:How to Fight a Dragon's Fury - Characters